1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary coding switch and specifically a miniature rotary coding switch.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,585 discloses a pulse switch in which a contact spring provided with a contact portion that is lifted off the opposite contact by means of cams located at the rotor.
In the coding switch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,127, the contacts slide continuously on a rotor plane provided with contact and insulating paths. It is also known to lift the contacts by means of an insulating disk with coding recesses if the portions between the recesses come to lie under the contact member. In this case, the contact member also slides on the opposite contact or on the insulating disk.